


"А с утра вдобавок крыша в сильной ссоре с головой"

by sea-budjum (budjum)



Series: 4 and 11 [7]
Category: Bleach
Genre: Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-28
Updated: 2012-08-28
Packaged: 2017-11-13 07:05:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 105
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/500806
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/budjum/pseuds/sea-budjum





	"А с утра вдобавок крыша в сильной ссоре с головой"

«Крышей» в одиннадцатом отряде была Ячиру. Почему? Да потому, что нахождение девчушки на посту лейтенанта красноречиво сигнализировало, что с крышей в отряде не все ладно.

«Головой» был Юмичика. Почему? Да потому, что самый толковый. И считать умел.

Как и полагается, крыша и голова друг с другом не ладили и ссорились так часто, что с этим, в конце концов, всем пришлось смириться. Иногда, впрочем, Зараки Кенпачи не выдерживал. Вот и теперь: «крыша» тянула его в 4-й отряд к Унохане, а «голова» — в кабинет, к неподписанным отчетам. Хорошо, что в отряде был еще и свой внутренний голос.

— Ичиго тренируется возле холма Соукьеку, тайчо, — проинформировал Иккаку. — Хотите, отведу?


End file.
